


After

by Seiya234



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: It was cold, After.





	After

“How did you think he was going to die?" 

They were pie eyed drunk and it was only 2pm, and Kelly’s roommates had taken one look at the three of them and made their excuses and left the house.

Penny looked in her mug that had a teddy bear and was meant for hot chocolate but now held gin, sans tonic. 

"Like, I had this whole idea that like, one day all the power would be out, but not like in a ‘wait a few hours and it will come on’ way but like Out Out. And maybe there’d be like, a ton of hospitals with dying kids or something. And the only way for the power to turn back on would be for them to do their whole angel shit and like-”

Penny took another drink of gin.

“I don’t know, dissolve into light and turn the power back on.”

Sharon laughed, and if there was a sob in there, well, that was the kind of afternoon they were having. “You got half of that right at least.”

(all three of them still half blind from that last brilliant flash of blue so bright it bordered on white)

Sharon went on. “No offense Penny but look, I liked Matthew even though he was kind of a twat sometimes… a lot of times, but. Well. Would he really have done that you think? Sacrifice himself for the whole city, like some goofy American tv movie?”

“Fucking of course not. That’s why I thought of it. Because there was no way they’d do that, so there would be no way that they’d…. that they’d….”

Kelly grabbed the mug with her left hand, the twin crosses still raw and bloody, as Penny crumbled down, limp and boneless even though she _hated_  that shit.

(goddamnit Matthew. Why couldn’t you have been selfish like you always were?)


End file.
